Audi
The creator of this character is ''That1Flippy'', please ask for permission before using this character. Character bio Audi is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. He is a gray koala who is (obviously) deaf. The other characters trying to warn him about something dangerous but he can't hear them so he gets himself or the other characters killed. He does not talk, he only stares, and never opens his mouth. Like Giggles, he has a diamond-shaped mark on his forehead. His eyes are similar to Cub's, but he is not a child. He fails to notice that the other characters are dying, due to the fact that he can't hear what's going on. He tries to be helpful but fails in the process. He also is bad at cutting. Audi also overreacts over his small mistakes. Audi's episodes All of the episodes listed are in order. Season 1 *Hear I Am *Mute Thieves *Cactus if You Can *Faded Bear *Curiosity Kills *Hear's a Pair *Snow Place Like Home *I Wooden Wander There (Part 1) (as a mysterious figure, later revealed in part 2 as Audi.) Season 2 *I Wooden Wander There (Part 2) *Koalaty Party *Like Father, Like Son *Eye Can't Hear You *Two Evils For One Good *Little Bitty Problem *Mitch Match *Sky and Dry *13th Friday *A Cycle of Endless Loops Season 3 * Solar Interruption Number of Kills *Toothy - 4 ("Hear I Am", "Cactus If You Can", "Curiosity Kills","Koalaty Party") *Russell - 3 ("Hear I Am", "Hear's a Pair","Sky and Dry") *Lifty - 1 ("Mute Thieves") *Shifty - 1 ("Mute Thieves") *Fliqpy - 2 ("Faded Bear","Koalaty Party") *Flippy - 2 ("Snow Place Like Home","Two Evils For One Good"(In his dream) ) *Petunia - 3 ("Curiosity Kills","Snow Place Like Home","Koalaty Party") *Hailey - 6 ("Hear's a Pair", "Snow Place Like Home", "I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)","Koalaty Party","Eye Can't Hear You","Little Bitty Problem") *Sniffles - 2 ("Hear's a Pair","Eye Can't Hear You") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Snow Place Like Home") *Cuddles - 3 ("Snow Place Like Home","Koalaty Party","Mitch Match") *Mime - 3 ("Snow Place Like Home","Koalaty Party","Eye Can't Hear You") *Giggles - 5 ("Snow Place Like Home","I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)","Koalaty Party","Eye Can't Hear You","Sky and Dry") *Flaky - 1 ("I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)") *Lammy - 1 ("I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)") *Mr. Pickels - 1 ("I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)") *Splendid - 1 ("Koalaty Party") *Handy - 2 ("Like Father, Like Son","Sky and Dry") *Pop - 1 ("Like Father, Like Son") *Cub - 2 ("Like Father, Like Son","Sky and Dry") *Lumpy - 3 ("Like Father, Like Son","Eye Can't Hear You","Mitch Match") *Nutty - 1 ("Like Father, Like Son") *Truffles - 1 ("Eye Can't Hear You") *Mole - 2 ("Eye Can't Hear You","Sky and Dry") *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Eye Can't Hear You") *Others - 23+ (4+ Generic Tree Friends in "Snow Place Like Home",16+ in "Mitch Match", and 3 in "Sky and Dry") Deaths #Mute Thieves - Beheaded by Mole. #Cactus if You Can - Burns in lava along with Flaky. #Snow Place Like Home - Flips a lever and blows himself, Hailey, and Flippy up. #Two Evils For One Good - Gets his face ripped apart by Fliqpy. #A Cycle of Endless Loops - The skin on Audi's butt gets ripped off by Hailey clone, then Hailey helps him and gets clone away. Audi then gets shot in the butt and Hailey tries to get arrow out and ends up slicing Audi in half. Survival rate (That1Flippy's Episodes) * Season 1: 62.5% * Season 2: 80% * Total rate: 72.2% Trivia *He is handicapped like Handy, Lumpy, and Mole. *The only canon characters that share the same eyes as him are Cub and Mr. Pickels. **He likely has those eyes to make him look more like a real koala. *His name comes from the word "audio". *He seems to have weak senses in general. *He is an easy target for Lifty and Shifty. *He is sort of shy and curious. *He never pays much attention to his surroundings. *Audi was originally designed to wear a tie, be very tall, and have no belly marking. **When remade on computer, he was changed to how he is now. *As of the episode Koalaty Party, Audi can speak and read lips. *Audi has killed every major canon character (not counting Ka-Pow! and non-tree friend characters). *Hailey is his most common victim. *Audi's car is an Audi. *Audi is actually about 6% retarded. *Mole, Flaky, and Fliqpy are the only characters that have killed Audi. Gallery Audi_s1.PNG|Audi's Season 1 Intro Audi_s2.PNG|Audi's Season 2 Intro Hear_I_Am.png|Handy, who is mad at Audi for messing up.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hear_I_Am Cactus if You Can.png|Audi at the lever.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cactus_if_You_Can Faded Bear.png|A very sad Audi.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Faded_Bear Curiosity Kills.png|Audi is acting a little too curious about that gun.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Curiosity_Kills Hear's a Pair.png|Audi now has Cuddles' ears, how could this go wrong?|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hear%27s_a_Pair Snow Place Like Home.png|Audi, along with Hailey, Flippy, and Lumpy.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_Place_Like_Home I Wooden Wander There (Part 2).png|D:|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Wooden_Wander_There_(Part_2) Koalaty Party.png|Audi and Flippy at a birthday party.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Koalaty_Party Like Father, Like Son.png|Audi and Beddy Eye Can't Hear You.png|Audi wearing glasses. Two Evils For One Good.png|Uh oh... Little Bitty Problem.png|Get your free tiny Audi! 50% off! Mitch Match.png|I think I messed up on this photo...He's not looking at the match...He's looking at something else....? Audi...why.PNG|So, when you get bored...is THIS what happens? No. I wasn't even bored... Audi Injury.PNG|''That Hailey clone either likes Audi's butt..or just wants to embarrass him. Embarrass as in em-BARE-ASS. Haha...nevermind, I'm done.'' Category:Male Characters Category:Koalas Category:Gray Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Deaf Characters Category:Characters by That1Flippy Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:More kills than deaths Category:Copyrighted Artwork